Game In The Shadow
by XxiAnimeLysa711xX
Summary: Percy goes to a Gods Poker Game where he makes a bet with Hades that if he beats Hades the God has do whatever he wants, no if, ands, or buts, for a month, same applies for Hades. What's up the Lord of the Underworld sleeve? More inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Game In The Shadow**_

**Hi guys! I decided to write this story because I noticed that there weren't any Hades/Percy stories for mature and very little for the other ratings. But if you've read my NaruSasu story, and are wondering if I'll finish, let me reassure you that I will resume it. So I hope you enjoy my VERY first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic! **

**Now on to the story! **

* * *

Summary: Percy goes to a Gods Poker Game where he makes a bet with Hades that if he beats Hades the God has do whatever he wants, no if, ands, or buts, for a month, same applies for Hades. What's up the Lord of the Underworld sleeve? And what are these feelings Percy has for him?

Rating: M for: Yaoi, some S&M, cursing, underage drinking, incest, fluff, sex, and OOC-ness. ALSO there will be a **LOT** of Annabeth bashing, sorry Annabeth lovers I have nothing against her it just fits the story.

Disclaimer: Are Percy and Luke having sex at camp trying not to get caught by Mr.D? Are the Stoll twin's twincest? NO? Then I don't fucking own it!*Go cries in emo corner*

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Percy was sitting in his room watching the new Starz series_ Spartucus: Gods of the Arena _on his TV hoping his mom or stepdad Paul, who were in the other room, wouldn't come in and see the obvious chubby he was sporting from watching the previous marathon of _Spartacus: Blood and Sand_ while thinking about how hot Andy Whitfield, Antonio Te Maioha, and Manu Bennett were.

_Gods I'd love to be in the ludus with them during shower time._ , thought a slightly drooling was no secret that Perseus Jackson, The Son of Poseidon, was gay. It became obvious to Percy when he suddenly found himself checking out some of the Ares sons last year at camp. After much procrastination and fears from his peers and loved ones reactions, he finally came "out of the closet" and owned up to being gay two months ago. The first person he told was Paul, then his parents, Annabeth (his girlfriend), Chiron, and then the rest of Camp Half-Blood. Against his expectations, almost everyone seemed okay with his confession except for the one person he thought would be with him against the odds, Annabeth. To put it in terms, she fucking flipped. First came the name calling and homosexual slurs, then the crazy texts and phone calls, and finally she started to stalk him to say the least, he dumped her 3 weeks later.

_**Percy P.O.V.**_

Gannicus was fighting one of Tullius' men in the middle of the market place when I my iPhone 4 started to play Derezzed, Nico's ringtone. I paused the TV (thank the genius who made DVR) and picked up.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" I greeted.

"Well I want to tell you two things." replied the emo Son of Hades.

"Okay, shoot." I replied.

"Well one, are you watching Spartacus? Gannicus is so hot!" squealed Nico. Nico came out after feeling a sense of courage from how most people reacted to Percy's confession. To Nico's gratification, he too was welcomed with open arms.

"Now that you've stopped making my ears bleed, yes I am watching it and yes Gannicus is very hot. Now what's the second thing?" I retorted.

"Oh yeah, Zeus is hosting a poker game and party at his house on Olympus and you're going. So get ready, I'm coming to pick you up so we can take the subway there." the emo demigod commanded.

"Nico , there's this new trend called asking… you should try it."

"Oh blah blah blah, fine. Percy, would you like to go to the God's poker game where there will be Apollo, Connor, Triton, and huge array of hot and sexy Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus boys, with me?" Nico asked teasingly.

"Actually I think I might be busy, sorry." I teased back.

"Come on Percy! Whatare you busy with? Jacking-off to Gannicus' ass?"Exclaimed Nico, his voice filled with laughter. "Pleeeeeease! I can't handle all those fine ass men by myself! A guy can only take so much until he busts a nut." He added with amusement.

"I thought you were with Travis?" I asked cracking up with laughter.

"Doesn't mean my ass can't look." he replied

I pretended to think about the offer and could imagine Nico jumping up and down while chanting, "Please!" repeatedly.  
"Okay." I consented and had to pull the phone away from my ear as Nico proceeded to squeal loudly.

"Please stop before my ears really do start bleeding." I said after his fit of joy ended.

"Sorry. SO… the party's at 11:45, and its 10:40 right now, so take a shower and get dressed 'cause I should be there in about 40 minutes."

"'Kay, see ya later." I hung up the phone and immediately went into action. I unpaused my TV(again thank the genius that made DVR) turned to MTV Hits and made my way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. My long forgotten boner is now deflated and resting in my black cotton boxer briefs. After thinking for a moment I decided to go to Mom's and Paul's room to tell her where I'm going so she doesn't have an aneurysm trying to find me. I walked to their door and put my ear to it only to hear Paul's earth shattering snores and my mom's light ones. I quietly opened their door and made my way to my mom's side of the bed where I gently nudged her awake.

"Hm, Percy?" Sally groaned. She then hastily got up and looked around in worry. "Percy is everything all right? Is there an attack?"

"Mom nothing's wrong I just came in to ask if I can go to Zeus' party/ poker game, that's more of a party than game, with Nico?"

"Sure, is your father going to be there?"Paul let out an abnormally loud snore and rolled over.

"Yeah all of the Gods and their children are going to be there."

"Percy," Mom's voice dropped to a whisper then she looked at Paul for a second. "When you come back I want _all_ the details especially about those boys from Ares, Apollo and Hephaestus' cabins. Oh, and Triton! They're all hotties with banging bodies." At that moment Paul decided to wake up.

"Who has a banging body dear?" I left out the room and went into the bathroom before I could hear their conversation. I turned on the shower, took off my clothes and stepped in letting the warm water cascade over my body. Droplets ran over and in between my pecs, in between the valleys of my six pack, over my 'v' and flowed over my toned and muscular quads, hamstrings, calves, and tibialis anteriors. As I washed my body I let my senses be filled with the scents of lavender and chamomile, I know it's pretty girly but it smells so good.

After rinsing myself completely I stepped out of the shower, wiped the steam off of the mirror, and proceeded to look myself over. People have told me that I had a nice body and a cute face, but after the mood/ self esteem killer that was Annabeth left out of my life, I came to realize what they said was true. Drying off quickly with a nearby towel, I walked into my room and started picking out the clothes I wanted to wear to Zeus' house. I felt like wearing something dark. I finally decided on my tightest black skinny jeans, me tee that had Heath Ledger as the Joker on the front, black combat boots, and a thin red and black stripped hoodie. I got dressed and started fixing my ebony hair until it was perfectly swept across my forehead and partially covered my right eye. After my final inspection in the mirror and determining I was officially hot-looking, my cell phone played Nico's ringtone. He had left me a text message that said, _" Hey you sexy bitch! I'm at the door!"_ Seconds later, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Mom! Nico's here, I'm going now see you later!"I shouted grabbing my iPhone 4.

"'Kay remember, details Percy, details!" I shook my head with a grin while closing the door and meeting Nico at the foot of the steps. Nico was dressed in, red jeggings, high top black converse and a thin black cotton sweater that was open around the shoulders. We started walking toward the subway station chatting and gossiping the whole way.

"No way! Leo did what!" Nico exclaimed

"I swear he and Dion kissed during spin the bottle!"

"Isn't Dion one of the many Aphrodite kids that are gay?"

"Yeah. He has an uber mega crush on Leo, who is _very _bi-curious might I add, and they're both going to be at the party..." I trailed off.

"So we're playing match maker!" Nico squealed in his best Valley Girl voice, causing both of us to burst out in fits of laughter. "Gods we sound like such girls!" Nico said struggling for breath.  
By this time, we were walking down the stairs to the subway station since we didn't feel like taking the taxi. We got our tickets and were currently waiting on the platform, where we were being checked out by a pair of seriously hot blonde skater dudes on the other side of the tracks with a group of other kids that looked like they belong in sunny beaches of California instead of the harsh weather that the North- East coasts are known for; one of the boys in the group that was giving me the eye was taller than me by maybe 4 inches, had sea- green eyes like mine only his seemed a little more blue, and his teeth were every dentists wet dream.  
The slightly shorter guy, with hazel eyes that was practically eye fucking Nico, leaned over and whispered something to Mr. Blue Eyes. Mr. Blue Eyes smirked and nodded his head in agreement and left their group to make his way to the steps that lead to our side of the tracks. But their journey was cut short by a some cute ginger girl and a brunette guy that looked like he tried to dye his hair green, but you can tell it was an epic fail, pulling on their arms telling them the train was coming and then mugging us.

"I know those ugly ass bitches didn't just mug us!" Nico exclaimed in anger.

"Nico chill, don't do any stupid shit." I tried, but Nico and his mouth man.

"Hey, skater boys!" he shouted catching their attention. "When you lose those two ugly monkeys come find us!" he finished smirking with satisfaction from the looks of humor on the boys faces and the unflattering blotchy red that flourished on their faces, half anger half embarrassment . I'm pretty sure they were getting ready to be chewed out for laughing, but our view was blocked by the train that pulled up to take them to their destination.  
I found both guys peering through the windows giving us a smile, and then rolling their eyes in unison when their dates came onto the train followed by the rest of their friends. When the train started pulling off they looked a little disappointed and waved solemnly before the metal tube disappeared into the dark tunnel.  
Before long our train arrived; we boarded ,and like the train before us, sped off into the dark tunnel, only in the opposite direction.

"Nico the fuck was that man? You're with Travis." I asked as we sat down in a row.

"What? It's not like I was gonna let that bitch get away with disrespecting us. Besides, those guys were fucking hot who says I can't flirt a little?"He said as though that justifies his behavior. "Scommetto che può conquistare il suo Hydra solo con la lingua questa volta!" Nico joked suggestively. Ever since Nico and I became best friends, well he's my best friend after Grover, I've learned that when he speaks Italian it's either because he's angry or he's telling a pervy joke. Right now it's clearly the latter.

"Nico what did you say?" I asked sighing. "I understood some of it, like 'Bet you can conquer something Hydra something something this time!'" The grin he gave rivaled that of the Cheshire cat and I couldn't help but think, _"Oh shit..."_

"Well Percy," He drawled. "What I said was, 'Bet you can conquer his Hydra, just with your tongue this time!'" Now I can handle Nico's nasty and sometimes bad jokes, but the mother of two sitting across from us was not ready for those words that spilled from his mouth. She stopped in the middle of the tirade directed toward her two sons that were currently racing around in the train car and looked at us with a horrified expression.

"Timmy and Jordan Anderson! Get over here and grab your stuff right now we're getting ready to get off the train!" she shrilled. Timmy and Jordan half heartedly walked over to their bench and put their jackets on. The two unsuspecting kids were immediately yanked by their mother to the train door and out as soon as they opened. I have never seen someone exit that fast..._ever_.

We sat there for a while listening to our iPods until our stop came up and we walked up the steps onto 34th street and Herald Square. After waiting for the traffic to clear up we made our way across the street to the Empire State Building. After walking into the elevator where when the doors closed I pushed the omega sign and up we went.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:If you want to read a very good male/male romance novel I suggest, "For Love Of War" by Kiernan Kelly. She's one of my favorite gay romance authors. Here's the summary: **Ares, the Greek god of War, has fallen on hard times. Modern technology has left him a proverbial fish out of water, relegated to finding battle of a sort in rough biker bars. When Hermes shows up with an offer from Zeus, king of the gods, Ares thinks he's finally found a way to regain his past glory.

A godling on Earth has come into his powers, and they're strong enough to send a ripple through Olympus. Zeus needs the fledgling god dead. Dion, (THIS IS WHERE I GOT DION! XD) the godling in question, has no idea of his Olympian roots until he wakes up to find Ares there to kill him. But Dion isn't totally defenseless, and Ares soon discovers he's caught in a web of lies that only the Fates will be able to untangle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game in the Shadow**

* * *

**Summary:** Percy goes to a Gods Poker Game where he makes a bet with Hades that if he beats Hades the God has do whatever he wants, no if, ands, or buts, for a month, same applies for Hades. What's up the Lord of the Underworld sleeve? And what are these feelings Percy has for him?

**Rating:** M for: Yaoi, some S&M, cursing, underage drinking, incest (technically), fluff, sex, and OOC-ness. ALSO there will be a LOT of Annabeth bashing, sorry Annabeth lovers I have nothing against her it just fits the story.( Don't like, the fuck you doing here then? GTFO! )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

The elevator ride took five minutes tops. When we finally reached the top Nico and I were greeted by a couple of nymphs that led us to Zeus' tremendous mansion. The inside of said establishment was impeccable. White marble columns, rugs and tapestries with ornate designs and depicting infamous battle scenes. Percy and Nico followed the two nymphs deeper into the mansion, when they were stopped by a familiar sickly sweet female voice. Percy and Nico whipped their heads around in the direction the of the voice to find Hera, Zeus' wife and Goddess of Love and Marriage, sitting on the edge a resplendent fountain portraying Jason from Jason and the Golden Fleece battling the serpent that was wrapped around the tree holding out the fleece.

"Dulcina, Eolande leave us." The two nymphs departed with slight bows and murmurs of, "Yes milady." Hera got up from her seating on the stone bench and walked over to the boys in a predatory way, stopping only momentarily to grab her glass of nectar and taking a long sip all the while keeping her gaze locked on the two boys. When she brought the cup down she seductively licked her lips. Standing directly in front of Percy she laid a perfectly manicured hand on his chest and pushed him into a gold fainting couch then straddled him.

"Would you like some Perseus?" Hera she said pushing the cup towards his lips.

"Uh..." Percy stalled. He was getting ready to decline the offer when he noticed Hera's frightful facial expression that dared him to reject her.

**Percy**

_"Holy shit! I thought this bitch hated me?Doesn't she know that I'm gay?" _I cut my eyes over to Nico who was diligently texting somebody. _"Nico fuck whoever you're texting! Help me bitch!"_ I averted my gaze back to the situation at hand; Hera was still straddling me lightly raking her fingers up and down my black denim clad thigh, the whole time inching closer to my crotch.

"Hey Percy, Nico... and Hera." Apollo's sounded more like a question towards the end. In a flash I was standing a few feet away from the couch and a perplexed and disgruntled Hera. Apollo stared at Hera then at me and Nico. I looked back and forth between the two Gods before landing on Apollo, trying to make him understand. "Hey guys let's go to the party, I've perfected my poker face your dad isn't beating me this year Percy." He said laughing and steering us towards the basement where the party was being held.

"Thank you Apollo." I said with a relieved sigh.

"You should thank Nico he texted me that you were, as he said, "practically being raped by the evil cat bitch that is known as Hera!" If I hadn't of gotten that message I would have taken longer then you would have gotten molested. I hear it's not that fun."

After we descended the stairs we walked a long hallway that seemed to decline slightly until we came to a door with two burly men guarding the door.

"Invitation only." The one on the right said gruffly. I looked at Nico and Apollo in perturbation as they both pulled out folded stationary from their pockets.

"It's so Hera can't send spies in here to tell if Zeus is cheating on her with one of the nymphs." Apollo elaborated when he saw my confused expression. When the guards checked that the invitations were indeed not fake they let us pass through the door where we were assaulted by pounding techno music. The doors closed behind us and the music became even more deafening. I scanned the room for familiar faces and found many from both Greek and Roman camps. Clarisse and Chris were dancing, more like having sex, to the pounding bass of Headhunterz "End of My Existence". I surveyed the rest of the room and this time came to see Jason and Piper making out in a dark corner in their own world

_"Maybe one day I can experience that..." _I cleared my head of the thought when I noticed Nico elbowing me, trying to get my attention. I looked in the direction that he was indicating and saw my totally hot half-brother Triton and the very much attractive Juan Velasquez from Ares cabin. Yes I find my half-brother attractive but it's not like I'm going to act on it, besides he probably has some sexy future wife waiting to have his kids.

"Hey Percy. You don't look drunk enough, don't worry I can fix that." greeted Juan with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face, showing off his dimples. He put his arm around my shoulders and steered me in the direction of the drinks, but we were stopped by a hand grabbing Juan's arm and removing it from my shoulder then yanking me back to my original space. I looked up at the face of the person that the hand belonged to and came face to face with a displeased Triton.

"Juan, I do believe Percy is mature enough to decide on whether or not he chooses to involve himself in such sophomoric activities. Right Perseus?" His tone was light and casual, but underneath I could tell he was actually not giving me a choice. The two were having a testosterone stare off and I looked over to where Nico and Apollo were minutes ago only to not find them in their original spots but across the room; Nico with his boyfriend Travis and Apollo flirting with some red headed nymph.

_"Traitors...Somebody help!"_ I silently pleaded. I noticed the tension had shifted to that of intimidation and anxiousness. I turned around to come face to chest with said person radiating the menacing aura.

* * *

**Hades**

I just passed Zeus' steroid loving bodyguards and entered the packed room with one objective, find Percy Jackson and make him mine. I spotted my sexy prey through the crowd in between those Neanderthals, Triton and Juan. I watched as Juan grabbed Percy around his shoulders then Triton pulling Percy back.

_"How dare they touch what is going to be mine!"_

I've recently found myself falling for the demi-god son of my brother Poseidon. At first it was nothing but admiration to the amount of valor he had, no matter the situation and his compassion for others, along with his firm sense of justice. Then when he and that Annabeth Chase girl started going out I started feeling tightness in my chest whenever I saw them together or they were mentioned, which I soon recognized as jealousy. I had never had these types if feelings for another male and when I found out he and the Athena girl were no longer involved, the hunter side of me- the side I haven't seen since I had first lusted for Persephone- arose from within and I devised a plan to make him mine.

I looked back to my Percy and saw that the two gorillas, which were basically pounding their chests trying to stake dominance, were having a stare off with him uncomfortably in the middle. _"Dumbasses, you're making this too easy for me and I do love a good challenge..."_

Walking over and stopping behind the trio, the two ass wipes looked over at me when they felt my presence. Their smug faces turned to slightly frightened ones. _"That's right boys tremble like the bitches you are."_ My lovely Percy hadn't turned around yet, giving me a good view of his round ass in those amazingly tight jeans.

_"The things I would do to that ass... Calm down Hades you'll get what you want all in due time, you always do."_

I stopped gawking at Percy's ass in time before he turned around impertinently then relaxed in recognition when he saw my face. Suddenly his features lit up in a smile that made my heart run a mile a minute. _"Dammit this boy..."_

"Hey Uncle Hades. Didn't know you liked parties... or people for that matter." Percy laughed nervously.

"Yes well when I heard Zeus was having this little 'shindig' I thought I'd join my brothers, was thinking about leaving," I glared at the gaggle of Aphrodite girls who them scampered away with yelps. They were just like their mother pretty to look at on the outside but no sustenance on the inside; "But something- or should I say someone- made me stay." I said pointedly looking at Percy, who dare I say, slightly blushed.

Percy glanced over his shoulder to where Triton and Juan were standing before but I had noticed those bumbling hormonal idiots had ran with their tails tucked tightly in between their legs moments after I had approached them. It was me and my Perseus. But obviously I pissed one of the Fates off because my idiot brother, Zeus, had to ruin the moment by coming over with the most ridiculous beer goggles displayed on his face.

"Hey Hades!" Zeus put his arm around me and leaned closely to me, letting his horrid alcohol smelling breath waft over my nose. Zeus is usually so composed and clean cut but get some wine in him and he can be the sloppiest drunk I ever met. But the worst part, he has black outs which usually ends with him waking up in another's bed and Hera screaming her head off at him. Right now he was eyeing Percy in a lecherous way.

_"Oh no big brother you're not stealing this one from me." _

"Hey Zeus, I was just looking for you and was asking Percy where you could possibly be."

"You were?" Percy asked confused. I walked over to Percy and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. _"Damn he smells good, like lavender. Focus Hades Zeus is still eye fucking Percy."_

"Yeah you see me and Percy were having a conversation when all of a sudden this busty blonde came and tried to flirt with me." Zeus turned all his attention to me. That's right Zeus was an undercover freak but his favorite type was bleach blondes with huge tits and dumb as a door stop. "But you know me, I prefer brunettes and ravens," I unconsciously stroked a lock of Percy's hair, "so thinking of you I sent her your way." Zeus was still standing there with the dumbest smile on his face.  
_'What am I supposed to spell it out for this idiot? And he was chosen as the King of the Gods because…?'_

"So basically there's a super horny blonde with big tits walking around in this party looking for you to fuck!" Percy curtly stated in a matter- of-fact manner. _"Mm my baby's sexy when he gets irritated." _Zeus seemed to understand then and rushed off like my shadow hounds were chasing him. I held my arm around Percy a while longer, enjoying the feeling when my moment was interrupted by an irritated cough. Percy jumped from my touch and turned around with a guilty and slightly fearful expression. I slowly turned and came face to face with Poseidon and a smug Triton.  
_"Well look who called daddy dearest…" _Poseidon didn't look too pleased to find us in that predicament, time for me to make my exit.

"Well Percy it has been fun while it lasted, I shall be enjoying the festivities while the night is still present. I will be seeing you in Zeus's 'man cave' for the poker game I presume?"

"U-um sure." He said flustered. I smiled then walked away into the crowd.

**Three Hours Later**

I had been watching Percy for awhile now, unseen in the throbbing mass sweaty of drunken horny adolescents. Thanks to Nico, who was in on my plan along with the Hermes boy Travis, Percy was getting 'to'e up!'- as he so eloquently put it. The poker game was starting in a few minutes and I was ready to commence with the rest of my plan.  
I maneuvered my way through the crowd until I reached the entertainment room turned 'man cave' doors. Walking up to the round card table set up in the middle of the room, I spotted Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo; Ares with Aphrodite perched on his lap, Aeolus chatting away with Asclepius and Boreas, then Poseidon with Triton talking with Eros with and an inebriated Percy. I smiled insidiously. _"Perfect." _

Zeus staggered in towards me looking a little peeved and disappointed.

"I couldn't find *hic* that blonde you mentioned *burp* earlier." His burp nearly made me pass out from nausea.  
"She's probably still dancing in the other-" I gagged from the smell that entered my nostrils, "Oh fuck it! Here!" I handed him a piece of mint gum that I pulled from my pocket. "Do me and everyone you come in breathing distance to a favor and chew that, because brother as the kids say these days, your breath is humming!" I gave him two more pieces for good measure and walked to my seat between Nico and Apollo leaving him in a daze.

"Hades, I told Hermes about the plan and he agreed so he switched the cards already." Nico explained.

I looked at Hermes who was adjacent to me and he gave me a nod of understanding. Good ol' Hermes out of all of the Gods he was my favorite and I was his; we always had each other's backs and faked mixed feelings for one another so no one would become suspicious. Now that the first part of my plan has been executed, all I had to do was wait for the game to begin and for everyone to start dropping like flies; leaving me and my Percy.

Soon the cards- the ones that Hermes switched which will ensure my victory- were dealt, everyone was focused on their cards or trying to spy on other players cards. I looked at my own hand and smiled when all my bad cards switched out for everyone's best cards. Good thing they were too plastered to notice the act.

Zeus the drunken genius he is went all in on the first round with a straight flush. Ares not wanting to be up staged also went all in, Triton, Poseidon, and Eros followed suit.  
Ares had a Three of a Kind, Poseidon a Two Pair, Eros a Flush, and Triton played High Card, smirking like the pompous idiot he is. _"Apparently the fool hasn't played poker before. Oh well, time to wipe that smile off his face." _I placed down a Full House and took all their drachmas.

It went like this for awhile until it was just me and Percy, Hermes and Nico were the only ones that didn't seem bitter after losing. I looked to the other end of the table where Percy sat and saw him looking nervous and determined; time to start the final part of my plan. I faked a yawn and looked down at my cards, then back at Percy with a small grin.

"Perseus, since it's only us playing why don't we make this game more…interesting?" His eyes lit up and I could tell that he was intrigued, even through his drunken stupor. _"Hook, line, and sinker; you are officially mine Percy."_  
"S-shure. What did you haf in mind?"_ "Damn, he's so fucked up…Thanks Nico!"_

"Well," I drawled obviously enthused, "How about, whoever loses this round has to do everything the, basically become a personal slave, winner? And when I say everything, I mean everything."

"No way!" shouted Triton. "_Little shit…"_

"Be quiet Triton its Percy's decision." Poseidon said in a scolding tone. Evidently brother isn't too drunk; wish I could say the same about the other.

"But…" He tried but one look from his father shut him up. _"Jeez they're acting like I'm making him give up his free will… Oh right!"_ We turned our attention back to Percy who seemed to have sobered up and were pondering our bet. His eyes focused back and locked onto mine. "I'll do it!"  
_"He's so cute when he's determined."_

"Swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx. Be prepared to wash my dirty underwear Hades."

"We'll see."_ "Why with what I have in mind Percy you won't need any underwear."_

"Read 'em and weep! Royal Flush!" I grabbed his drachmas and saw a look on his face that appeared as though I ran over his puppy. It made me want to tease him some more.

"Hey Percy what's your measurements? I need to know so I can have your maid outfit ready." Percy noticeably blanched then made his way out of the room along with everyone else. I wanted to hang back to thank Hermes but a tight grip on my shoulder stopped me from doing so. I turned to see the death grip belonged to none other than Triton. Ostensibly I pissed off one or more of the Fates; maybe the kid was obsessed with me the way he just seemed to pop up at the wrong moments.

"Whaaaaaat?" I whined exasperatedly.

"Don't think you've won him yet. I'll steal him away from you when you least expect it."

"Ooooh a threat, I'm pissing my pants." I put all joking aside and pulled Triton closer. "Listen here kid, obviously you're still a little wet behind the ears so I'm going to say this once: nobody, when I say nobody I mean every mother fucker that thought they could step to me and are now dead by me or one of my 'associates', ever threatens Hades. Got it? Because if you don't I'll make you get it and let's just say it won't be a too pleasant experience."His eyes were wide and he nodded his head frantically. My demeanor changed back to friendly, "I'm glad we had this little chat Triton, I knew we'd end up seeing eye to eye." I waved with mock enthusiasm and walked over to Hermes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah we just needed to come to an understanding. So, I thank you for your help with the cards…Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I want to have one night with your wife."  
"NO! Wait, what?" Did he just ask to spend the night with my wife? I thought he wanted to use my Helm. "Oh, sure. We've kind of been falling apart for awhile now. But go ahead she's probably more than willing. Just send me an Iris message and we'll go from there."  
"J-just like that?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I thought you were going to kill me for asking."  
"Nah, now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my winnings." I got up and went back out on the dance floor where I easily spotted Nico and an incoherent Percy.

"Uh, Hades, I think Percy might have blacked out or something." Nico said nervously.  
"Good. Percy, are you ready to hold to our bet?"  
"Shure thin Hadeesh! He he, you look very hot tonight!"  
"Really? Come on walk this way. Nico help him on his right. We're going back to the entertainment room."  
"Yeah! I always think you look hot and mysterious. Nico man I love you! You're my best friend behind Grover! Where is that horny bastard? Hahaha get it because he's a satyr!"  
"Percy as much as I like to hear your voice we have to be quiet and not draw too much attention, okay?"  
"Okay. Hey everybody we're being quiet!" He suddenly shouted.  
"Oh mio Dio! Zitto idiota!"  
"Nico calm down we're almost there." We walked into the room and let Percy collapse in a chair. I sighed and stretched. "Okay ready. Hold onto Percy then hold onto me." I closed my eyes and focused on Hades, then opened them when I felt the familiar presence.

"Merda! He passed out!"I looked over at Nico who was trying to wake Percy.  
"It's okay just lay him on the bed, but first take all his clothes off except for his underwear. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

**Yeah so long as hell I know. Tell me what you think in a review; I'm working on Ch.3 now and I'll beta this one later. So thanks for reading and also my friend and I are making a Twilight Sam/Jacob story that should be out sometime soon when we find a beta, so if you guys no anyone that does this category or if you are one please PM and I can send you a summary and see if you want to help. Thanks for the patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game in the Shadow Ch.3**

**IMPORTANT: OOOH YEAAH! Chapter 3! I hope this was updated fast enough for ya'll, also I'm going to pimp myself out in a minute but keep reading, so…there's a little lime scene in this chapter hope it's good. Now for the pimping out part: I have an account on , username XxiEmoLysa711xX. I only have one story so far but I'm trying to multitask between this story and the two I'm doing on there. Please read, maybe make and account and fan me/vote/comment! Okay thank you on to the story! XD**

* * *

In the darkness of Hades' bedroom Percy laid chained on the grand dark oak canopy bed with black silk sheets, only his boxers. He was still unconscious from the previous night's activities; Hades was currently in his bathroom bathing. Unbeknownst to the sleeping child of Poseidon something had been slipped in his drink before returning to his peaceful slumber. Percy started fidgeting, slowly awakening in the shadowy room.

**Percy**

_"Ugh my head, where the fuck am I?" _My sight began to clear up and it looked like I was in a dark bedroom or something on a bed. I tried getting up but found my left arm restrained to the head board by a chain_. _"Ugh why me? I wonder who I pissed off now. "  
_"I can hear my kidnapper now: 'it rubs the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again.'"_ I shuddered at the thought. I was snapped out of my frightening thoughts by the only other door in the room, which I presumed led to the bathroom, opening abruptly. I expected to see a weird perverted- could never get laid in his life- looking guy instead I was greeted by a very much so exposed glistening and damp torso that had chiseled pecs and six pack abs. My eyes soaked up the sight and followed a single drop of water that slid over those perfect pecs and abs before it ran over his happy trail- the only ounce of hair in sight- and disappeared into his undone black pants. _"Mmm, at least my kidnapper is extra sexy. Maybe this won't be so bad; I could pull off sex slave."_  
The towel that was on my kidnappers head, that also blocked his face, was removed and I let out a flabbergasted sound at seeing my abductors face.

_"Holy shit Batman, its Hades!" _He smiled warmly at me as his eyes scanned my half nude body; suddenly I had the urge to cover myself.

"So, I see you're awake." I remained silent. "How's your head? I bet you have one hell of a hangover, especially after all that alcohol you drank." Blinking incredulously at him, I continued to stare at him. _"Is he really trying to hold a normal- 'Oh isn't the weather nice?-' conversation?" _

"My head? MY HEAD? Are you really asking me about my head when you kidnap me and chain me to your bed practically naked?"

"Actually your boxers are on and you told me to take all of your clothes off except your boxers, because you were, "Dying of fucking heat stroke!" as you put it." His tone was so sardonic and nonchalant as if it was my fault causing me to become even more pissed.

"Just let me go dammit!" I started thrashing on the bed, trying to break free of my restraints. Hades jumped on top of me and crushed his lips to mine. My thrashing started to lessen until it stopped completely and made a wanton groan; allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth and grind his hips against mine. I bucked my hips back up causing him to moan seductively. He reached one of his hands down to my already stiff member and rubbed me through the confines of my boxers. My free hand ventured up to his head where it nestled into his soft long locks and gave a slight tug. A growl resonated from within his chest; then lifting his hips a little he reached down and pulled my boxer briefs down, exposing my throbbing cock. I pulled away from our fiery kiss to hiss in pleasure when the slightly cool air hit my heated flesh. A guttural growl could be heard from Hades chest. He started attacking my jaw with kisses and I could tell he was clean shaven from the way his cheek brushed smoothly against mine and the smell of his after shave; it smelled like fresh pine needles and that strangely turned me on even further.

"Kiss me." He just smirked like a lion cornering a gazelle; his gaze was hungry and full of longing.

"What's the magic word?" He goaded, his smirk intensified.

"Please!" I exhorted.

"Hmm… that didn't seem too convincing."  
_"I'll show him convincing I can be."_ I quickly untangled my fingers from his hair and reached down in his pants, grabbing his cock, and positioning him under me in one move. He looked at me with surprise. I just smirked down at him as if to say, _"Checkmate."_

"Well, it seems the tables have turned Perseus."

"Of course, what did you expect from one of the prophesized children that helped save the world?"

"That sounds a little cocky."

"I've got your cocky." I was just about to lean in to kiss him when the door opened and a cross between a gasp and a startled yelp could be heard. Both of our heads turned towards the direction of the noise and saw Nico rubbing his eyes muttering, "It burns!" over and over again.  
Hades started to laugh as if the funniest thing in the world; his laugh was comforting, I always thought it would be harsh and sarcastic, but instead it felt like a blanket. I then noticed the position we were in and suddenly jumped off of him as best as I could. He stopped laughing and reached as if to grab me back, but I stopped him.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted horrified.

* * *

**Hades**

I almost had him. It was so simple: slip him the potion that Aphrodite gave me while he slept, wait for it to take effect, and then make my move. See? Simple. But no, it wore off faster than expected and the part that deplored me the most was the look of utmost horror and disgust on his face. I was still laying on the bed with Percy next to me but his hair obscured his face; he was too quiet and I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. I reached out to brush his bangs away from his face but he swatted my hand away.

"Percy-"

"Shut up!" His head snapped up and his eyes held hurt and anger.

"Don't look at me that way, please Percy."

"I don't like being used Hades, understand that."

"Percy I'm not using you, I swear I'm not."

"Okay, I just need some time by myself okay?"

"Percy I-"

"Just go!" I complied. Standing up and putting my now flaccid member back into my pants to zip them, I exited the bedroom; but before fully leaving I turned towards Percy one last time.

"Percy," His head was turned but I knew he could hear me, "I want you to know I'm not giving up on you, and I will make you love me." His head swiveled around to look at me but I turned around and left quickly towards my room. I heard the door close and feet racing after me, soon Nico fell in step with me.

"Hades I'm sorry. I thought you were gone and I wanted to check on Percy-"

"Nico its okay I understand he's your friend and you didn't know, I'm not mad. Actually your timing helped me."

"What, how?" Nico stopped confusion evident in his voice. I had reached my room by then.

"You helped me see that as much as Percy won't admit it he has somewhat romantic feelings for me, not just lust, and he's willing to give me a chance." With that I closed the door leaving Nico in the hall to think about that little chunk of information.

* * *

**Nico **

I finally got what my dad told me. _"Percy did seem to have a glimmer of hope in his eyes when Hades told him he's not giving up on him. And he did say he always thought dad was cute last night."_

"Why are you moseying around the halls like a creep, DiAngelo?" asked Persephone with amused skepticism.  
_"Ugh not this bitch!" _"You know just walking, trying to avoid ugly banshees. Obviously I failed seeing as how I'm here talking to one now." I gave her one of my fake amicable smiles that she despised severely.

"Whatever fucking homo!" She snarled and pushed past me towards the bedroom she shared with Hades.

"You know what? I'm glad I'm gay because that means you won't act like a desperate bitch in heat towards me like you do to every fucking straight thing with a dick!" She flipped me off before slamming the door. I let out a chuckle. "Dumb bitch…" I stopped in front of Percy's bedroom door, too afraid to open the door in case he hated me. After a moment I gathered my strength and opened the door. Percy was lying on the bed staring into a lone corner but turned his head when he heard the door shut. His eyes widened when he saw me then narrowed in anger.

"What do you want DiAngelo?" He turned his head back around to his corner. I went and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Percy, please don't be angry. You don't understand the situation."

"Then why don't you tell me Nico, because right now I'm stuck on kidnapping."

"I-I can't tell you have to figure it out on your own. Percy I want to tell you, you have to understand the position I'm in. Please Percy?" His head was still turned around. There's only one thing I can do, "Soooo… did you hear about the fight between Jason and Piper?" He half way turned around. "Aww, who am I kidding? You probably don't care. I'm just gonna leave you Percy." I got up and made my way to the door.

"Wait! Tell me what happened."  
_"Gotcha!" _I dramatically turned back around. "Weeell, Piper was so super smashed last night, like you, that she ended up making out with Gleeson."

"Shut the fuck up. They didn't."

"Yes they did, so Jason caught them in the act and let's just say that he wasn't too thrilled to see his girlfriend and best friend swapping spit. He freaked the fuck out!"

"Aw shit! I thought they would be the 'it' couple. What about Dion and Leo? Did Dion tell Leo he was interested?" He looked like a kid on his birthday waiting for his rich uncles present.

"Surprisingly Leo was the first to make a move. He walks over to Dion, who was in the middle of a conversation, and boom! He kissed him right as he was saying a sentence. I have never, and I swear on the River Styx by this, never seen anybody's eyes get as big as his were." And that's how the rest of the night went, us gossiping until we fell asleep with our faces and midsections aching from too much laughter. See? Percy can't stay too mad at me for long; we've been through too much shit together. If something like what had transpired earlier on separated us then our friendship was all for nothing…Even if I had been one of the main orchestrators in his kidnapping, but that's beside the point! Though for some reason I had the lurking feeling that that theory would be tested sooner than later.

* * *

**Persephone**

I lay down beside my husband, a title I once thought meant something to the both of us but evidently that was a lie. Ever since he met that Jackson boy, Hades was becoming more distant, more obsessive; now it feels as though I've lost him completely.

"Hades dear." I faced him with my own head resting on my pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Okay, that's nice." He yawned and rolled over onto his other side. I decided to try a different tactic.

"Don't you want to know where I've been most of the day?" I tried.

"Not really. You're a big girl; you don't need me to check on you all the time."

"Well I was with Hermes. We made love over and over, and it was amazing, better than you." He had to respond there, he was well endowed and he knew it, liked to boast about it too.

"That's amazing sweetheart. Maybe you two can do it again sometime." And just like that he was out. Tears silently fell down my cheeks. How could the man that used to try so hard for my affection suddenly treat me as if I were nothing but a stranger, a hindrance? I would have to get rid of that son of Poseidon and possibly Nico too; Hades pays a great deal of attention to him also. Maybe I could contact that smart bitch Athena's daughter, what was her name? Annalise? Annabelle? Annabeth? Yeah that's what it was Annabeth. Last I heard she hadn't taken it too well that Percy dumped her because he realized he preferred dicks not chicks. Maybe she is willing to turn all that rage into some constructive revenge. I fell asleep that night with dreams of Percy's disemboweled body at my feet while I laughed with victory and my husband came crawling back to me.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed that little tidbit of lime I gave you. How did you like it? Was it too fast? Too slow? Confusing? Maybe Percy shouldn't have forgiven Nico or accepted that fact that he was kidnapped so easily? How about Persephone? Evil jealous bitch or victim? And what was with the fatal attraction dream she had? Tell me about it in a review please. Thank you!**

Also don't forget to go to and check out my other story. I'm working on like a ton of different stories (Not really), but there will be more. PROMISE! *HUGGLEZ*


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

**Game in the Shadow**

**Chapter 3.5**

**Oh, so close to Chapter 4...So I did some research (I know it's kinda nerdy) and the Furies are actually not ugly shriveled up bat things like in the movie (That they fucked up! ...In my opinion that is…) So when you read this don't think of those bat things…think pretty women that are scolding some sinner while flying…Well here I go, hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Persephone silently woke and crept quietly out of her and Hades' bed chamber and down the long halls to meet up with the Furies. After making sure no one was watching her she continued down a flight of stairs into the bowels of their castle, and then rounded a corner until she came to a dead end.

"Tisiphone, Megaera, Alecto! Show yourselves, my patience is thinning." Persephone stated threateningly. Three figures materialized in front of her.

"Do not threaten us Persephone," warned Alecto, the leader of the Furies, "We serve Hades not you."

"Yes, well I am married to him so you have to follow my orders since you are nothing but minor Gods."

"Hold your insolent tongue wench! You think we're scared of the likes of you? You whose only purpose is to feign innocence, and spread your legs when Lord Hades wants to take pleasure in your cunt!" Megaera, the Fury of Jealousy, hissed. Tisiphone, the Avenger of Murder, laughed as if her sister told a joke. "Yes, we know of how you lost your husband to the Poseidon boy!" Persephone's face heated in embarrassment. Tisiphone chortled even harder at the sight.

"Apparently your cunt was not as pleasurable as you thought, for it appears that it has turned Lord Hades gay!" The three sisters cackled to such extremity that it left them falling over each other with tears in their eyes. Persephone's face no longer became red with embarrassment but with anger also.

"I didn't call you hags here to gossip and jabber!" All laughing ceased and the sisters stared seriously at daughter of Zeus and Demeter.

"Then what did you call us for woman?" The Fury of Constant Anger, Alecto, asked.

"I want you to deliver Annabeth Chase this letter," Persephone handed over a black envelope with a red wax seal, "and the only person who's allowed to see this letter is Annabeth Chase. I made so if anyone other than her that tries to open this will inhale a poison that will slowly and painfully kill them."

"You want us to make contact with the Athena girl? Why?"

"Let's just say she's going to help me with exterminating a little aquatic pest and his little emo gay friend." Her smile seemed almost serpentine in nature. The Furies caught on and agreed to help; they enjoyed creating mischief as much as they enjoyed punishing transgressors.  
The sisters took the letter and dematerialized out of the empty corridor. Persephone retraced her steps back to hers and Hades' room. Gently lying in bed so she wouldn't disturb Hades, she cuddled closer to him and was getting ready to go back to sleep when she heard the Lord of the Underworld mutter in his sleep.

"P…love…ou." His words were incoherent but she thought it was her name he was saying, until she scooted closer. "Percy, I love you…" Her mood dampened and she rolled onto the other side of the bed gently crying herself to sleep.

"You'll come crawling back to me, soon enough 'dear'." She sneered the last word before being claimed by Morpheus' powers once again.

* * *

**Yes I know this is short, please don't kill me! I just thought I'd give you a little insight on what's going on with Persephone. Please leave your opinion in a review and I'll have Ch.4 out as soon as I can. :D**

**Also thought I'd add this little tidbit: My birthday is next week! July 11th! I'm turning 17 yay! So if you want to leave a much appreciated birthday wish you can do it in a review! Danke!**


	5. Apology to my readers

_**APOLOGY TO MY READERS**_

***Sigh* I**** know you were expecting Chapt****er 4 of Game in the Shadow but I want to apologize. Last night at 11:03 p.m. my mother's laptop, the one I was using and had Ch.4 on it, crashed. I know what you're saying: "Why didn't you have it on a flash drive or in the document manager thing on here?" Well I left my flash drive at my cousins house and I asked her to email me the document so I can finish it in Word; and I don't trust this website when I type fics on here because it erases some stuff. So for some unknown reason it crashed and I'm using my my dad's old one.**

**I should have the chapter out in a few weeks, then I'm going to put it on hold for a while to work on some other stories I've been thinking of. I'm sorry, I hope you all forgive me. I love you! T-T**

_**R.I.P Chapter 4: July 4 2011- July 10 2011.  
**_


End file.
